Madura en Noviembre
by Mu-Tzu Saotome
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si canciones como November Rain del Music Calendar '91 fueran parte del transcurso de la historia de Ranma ½? ¿Cuáles serían sus consecuencias? Si no se ha leído el manga, habrá cosas que no tengan sentido.


**Madura en noviembre**

* * *

Disclaimer: "Ranma ½" no me pertenece, como ninguno de sus personajes y situaciones… Creación de Rumiko Takahashi, este trabajo de ficción es un mero intento de entretenimiento literario, y ni siquiera puedo decir que la historia sea "mía". Cosas del escribir basándose en algo y amparándose en el hecho de que somos libres de hacerlo con el amparo del autor original. Simplemente, no plagies, sé original.

* * *

La cristalina superficie del furo (1) reflejaba la luz eléctrica que iluminaba el baño con un color blanco que sería frío si no fuera por el hecho de que grandes volutas de vapor de agua ascendían lentamente desde el agua caliente, desdibujando las paredes de azulejos y creando nubes de luz por todo el espacio. Y allí, disfrutando de la calma que emanaba del agua como los propios vapores, en silencio y totalmente mojado por el agua fría que acababa de arrojarse sobre sí mismo para limpiarse de toda la suciedad que había ido acumulando durante el día, Ranma Saotome observaba el agua caliente que le prometía un perfecto momento de relajación y comodidad por encima de los pechos que le habían crecido al contacto del agua fría y purificante.

—Ah… ¡Qué bien le viene esto a mis músculos! —pensó mientras se introducía en el líquido elemento, recuperando su pecho plano, musculatura y color de pelo.

El calor del agua le resultó aún más relajante de lo que había imaginado, y la quietud del lugar, acompañada del sereno movimiento de las volutas de vapor, le invitaron a relajarse y dejar volar sus pensamientos. Y estos terminaron por aterrizar en picado sobre aquella misma lluviosa mañana de noviembre.

—Oh, tío —pensó mientras se permitía bajar la guardia, cerrar los ojos y recuperar, por fin, fuerzas —. No entiendo lo que ha pasado, en serio. Lo que dije al final de esa carrera que hicieron Shampoo, Ukyô, Kodachi y Akane ha debido dolerle a ella de verdad. Y, cuando me ha mirado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… Eso sí que me ha hecho daño, y no la bofetada que me ha dado después.

Recordó entonces el momento en el que, no sólo con los ojos atestados de lágrimas, sino con una expresión de un sufrimiento amargo y profundo, Akane había sido incapaz de aguantar ese dolor que, Ranma sospechaba, no había sido producido sólo por sus palabras, y había huido de él corriendo, llorando y con la respiración entrecortada, después de haberle propinado la bofetada que lo había dejado inmóvil, llamando involuntariamente el nombre de la joven que se perdía por las calles.

—Se ha puesto a llover… —dijo Ranma muy bajo, apenas audible en el silencioso calor del furo —Y, por una vez en bastante tiempo, no me ha molestado para nada el convertirme en chica. Me ha permitido… no sé, dejarlo salir más libremente.

Esa "última vez" a la que hacía referencia Ranma no era sino la última aventura que pasó en la fuente del agua del Zhouquan Xiang (2). Allí, ante lo que pensaba que había sido la pérdida final de su prometida, había conseguido por fin, aunque fuera sólo para sí, aceptar un hecho y unos sentimientos que, poco a poco, sin pedir permiso ni hacer ruido, se habían instalado tan dentro de sí que le habían resultado imposible de negar por más tiempo.

—Yo… quiero a Akane —repitió lentamente, esperando que decirlo en alto en aquella soledad hiciera que todo se arreglase, que por arte de magia todo estuviera bien, a pesar de que ni él mismo era capaz de decir qué significaba que estuviera bien.

Ranma Saotome jamás había tenido un instinto muy bueno para otra cosa que no fuera las artes marciales. Sin embargo, sentía que la extraña canción que unas horas atrás había salido de su corazón y que se había envuelto con las millones de heladoras gotas de la tormenta de noviembre que le habían convertido en chica tenía mucho que ver con esos sentimientos que guardaba y que era incapaz de mostrar a otra cosa que no fuera el reflejo azul de sus ojos. Hacía unos meses que sabía con total seguridad que estaban ahí: su pelea con Saffron, un ser inmortal con delirios de divinidad que había caído presa de su vanidad y del ingenio de Ranma, había probado justamente hasta que extremos estaba dispuesto a ir para salvar la vida de su prometida. Esto es, darlo todo por ella.

—Y entonces… ella no respiraba —recordó Ranma con un nudo en la garganta y esa inconfundible presión en el pecho producto de los sentimientos que la recorrieron aquella vez y que, con sólo recordar, volvían a encogerle el corazón —. Me sentí como antes de saber que podía salvarla: impotente, sin ganas de vivir. Pero, tras la lucha, tras conseguir que aquel dragón de piedra mirara al cielo, sentí una calma, una capacidad de entenderme con ella que jamás había experimentado antes. La misma sensación que cuando me miró a los ojos esta tarde. Sabía que podía decirlo, pero no me vi capaz de ir a por ella y explicárselo. Simplemente, me dejé llevar.

Y, mientras dejaba que el agua caliente se llevara su cansancio y todo el estrés acumulado, recordó la letra de esa canción que había nacido en el momento, intentando expresar todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que él mismo se había auto-inflingido al hacer daño a Akane con sus palabras.

Pero, en aquel momento, la voz de Kasumi flotó desde la cocina anunciando la cena, y Ranma se sacudió los pensamientos que lo habían inundado en el baño. No tenía mucho tiempo si quería llegar a la mesa antes de que su padre se hubiera tragado toda su comida en un acto de recio "entrenamiento", así que terminó su baño apresuradamente, se vistió y bajó al comedor, temiendo aún así el momento en que se encontrase con su prometida.

Sin embargo, la cena pasó y Akane no apareció por la mesa. Aquello despertó la curiosidad de los comensales, y cuando las preguntas de Nodoka y los ríos de lágrimas de Sôun se hicieron demasiado molestos para Nabiki, ésta informó a toda la mesa de que su hermana estaba en su habitación.

—Sí —corroboró Kasumi —, y además me ha dicho que no quería cenar porque ya lo había hecho con unas amigas.

Aquello calmó la curiosidad de Sôun y Nodoka, aunque no la de Ranma que, recibiendo una significativa mirada de Nabiki, supo al instante que algo iba mal.

Al terminar la cena, Ranma se dispuso a volver a su habitación cuando Nabiki lo detuvo.

—¿Qué tal si nos ayudas a Kasumi y a mí a llevar los platos? —Ranma supo al instante que haría mejor en cumplir la proposición de Nabiki si su tono era verdadero.

—Sí —sin perder un segundo, Ranma agarró unos cuantos boles y otros tantos vasos y siguió a Nabiki hacia la cocina.

Tal y como supuso, Kasumi estaba apoyada en la barandilla de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, esperándolos.

—Ranma —empezó la hermana mayor con un gesto de preocupación dirigido escaleras arriba —, cuando Akane me ha dicho que no iba a cenar he creído ver marcas de lágrimas. ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué debe ser culpa mía? —contraatacó Ranma enfadado por el hecho de ser considerado culpable antes de demostrarse lo contrario.

—¿Acaso no es culpa tuya? —preguntó Nabiki, silenciando al instante al joven artista marcial —Tal como pensaba. Creemos que lo qué deberías hacer es disculparte.

Kasumi asintió, y Ranma se sintió apabullado.

—¡Pero el que ha recibido la bofetada he sido yo! —intentó defenderse Ranma lastimeramente.

—Venga, Saotome… No me digas que eso te dolió —dejó caer la hermana mediana con una sonrisita burlona.

—No…

—Pues nada —intervino Kasumi —, ve a hacer las paces con Akane, anda.

Sin embargo, Ranma no estaba del todo dispuesto a intentar ponerse comprensivo con Akane por un comentario que él sentía se había exagerado inmensamente.

—Me disculparé cuando deje de aporrearme a la primera de cambio —declaró lo más altaneramente que pudo, dirigiéndose a la cocina para dejar los cacharros que había cogido.

Después de aquello, las dos hermanas no intentaron convencerlo más, así que se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento, lamentándose de la estúpida actuación ante Nabiki y Kasumi que ahora le impedía ir a ver a Akane libremente.

Así, sentado ante el altar de madera dedicado a los dioses de la lucha que dominaba la sala de entrenamiento, los pensamientos del joven de la coleta volvieron irremediablemente al tema que ya había intentado abordar mientras se relajaba en el furo.

—Tiene que ser este cuerpo de chica que me ablanda —se dijo en apenas en murmullo. Lo que menos necesitaba era un panda que le echara la bronca por ser "una nenaza" delante de una madre que todavía llevaba la katana de la familia a cuestas.

—Aún así… "Incluso la lluvia que está a punto de congelarse es más cálida que mi corazón" —recitó muy despacio Ranma, sorprendiéndose de la facilidad con la que regresaban las palabras.

En aquel instante, mientras sopesaba las palabras que habían escapado de sus labios, un pensamiento cruzó su mente como un relámpago:

—¿Y si alguien… me ha visto?

Aquella idea le aterrorizó por completo. Si lo hubiese visto Shampoo, Kodachi o Ukyô, su esperanza de vida caería en picado. Con Ryôga (y con la suerte que tenía, no le extrañaría nada que se presentase en aquel mismo instante demandando que se disculpase ante Akane y que muriese, a ser posible en ese orden), más de lo mismo, mientras que si fuera su madre, el oso panda de su padre o el señor Tendô, ya podía andarse con cuidado para que no volviesen a embutirlo en un traje de novio y casarlo con Akane al modo tradicional, al occidental o al que hiciera falta. Y, en el peor caso de todos, una posibilidad cuya mera existencia en su imaginación lo hacía temblar y sudar un sudor frío que le helaba los huesos, podría ser que lo hubiera visto Nabiki Tendô. Y si lo había visto, seguro que también lo había grabado.

—Sí —pensó con tono sombrío —, eso sería típico de mi suerte. Jamás terminaría de pagarle lo que me cobraría por no ensañársela a todo el mundo.

Entonces, el suave y rítmico golpeteo de la lluvia golpeando las tejas de la sala de entrenamiento atrajo la atención del joven, deteniendo el tren de pensamientos negativos que se había apoderado de él. Tan lentamente como el sonido de la lluvia llegaba hasta él, Ranma se puso de pie y, tras una reverencia hacia el altar, se dirigió a la puerta de la edificación. Al asomarse por el umbral pudo ver como las gotas caían apenas un metro delante de él, creando una caótica combinación de ondas en los charcos que se habían creado con la tormenta de la mañana, mientras que otras impactaban de manera suicida contra las anchas y verdes hojas de las plantas que con tanto cariño había cuidado Kasumi durante toda su vida, provocando en estas un ligero contoneo que, si fuera acompañado de algún sonido, Ranma se descubrió escuchando el de miles de campanas de cristal.

Extendiendo un brazo, dejó que algunas gotas de lluvia cayeran en la palma medio extendida de su mano. Descubrió con cierto asombro que la lluvia estaba bastante templada, no lo suficiente como para no hacerle cambiar, pero bastante caliente en comparación con la aquella mañana le había parecido "a punto de congelarse". Recogió su brazo y, dejando que su mirada recorriera el jardín de los Tendô sin prestar mucha atención, reflexionó entonces acerca de un sentimiento que empezaba a revolvérsele en sus adentros.

—Es… Esto ya lo conozco —se dijo algo sorprendido —. Es lo mismo que sentí cuando estábamos Akane y yo en el armario de debajo de las escaleras, abrazados, a punto de besarnos… —con el solo recuerdo de aquella situación, un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas del joven —O como cuando pensé que Akane quería hacer las paces con un beso y en realidad lo que ocurría era que mi madre estaba a punto de cortarme la cabeza… Todavía no sé lo que es exactamente. ¡Argh! Yo no entiendo de estas cosas tan complicadas…

—A ver, pensemos un momento —como si se tratara de una pelea, Ranma se dedicó a analizar el problema que tenía delante, de manera que pudiera encontrar alguna solución —. Recuerdo que mamá me dijo poco después de la boda fallida algo sobre "un sentimiento que no comprendes"…

Poco a poco, las imágenes regresaron a la mente del joven a través de las gotas de lluvia que caían ante sus ojos. Sí, ya podía verlo. Fue un día soleado antes de que llegara el otoño que acompañó a su madre a comprar la comida de aquella semana, pues Kasumi estaba devolviéndole un libro al doctor Tôfû. El rojo de una mano todavía estaba marcado en su rostro, y mientras andaba por la valla que rodeaba el canal en el que precisamente se había encontrado por primera vez con su madre, más de un masculino improperio en referencia a su prometida salió de su boca apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo oyese el mismo. Cuando habían estado así unos minutos, su madre le ordenó bajar y que se acercase hasta donde estaba ella.

—Ranma, hijo —le había dicho con una expresión indescifrable —, quiero que sepas que si alguna vez hay… un sentimiento que eres incapaz de descifrar, o algo que te preocupa y que no eres capaz de solucionar, que me lo puedes contar, porque yo te ayudaré, ¿de acuerdo? —y aunque Ranma asintió lo más solemnemente que pudo, su madre continuó insistiendo —Pero si alguna vez no estoy o… o no quieres contármelo, recuerda que siempre podrás comparar ese sentimiento con otros que ya conoces. Piensa en ello como si fuera una lucha en la que intentases ver algún patrón de ataque que se repite.

Nunca su madre volvió a mencionar ese tema, por lo que el consejo que le había dado fue poco a poco quedándose más y más escondido en los rincones de su mente. Pero, había conseguido recordarlo, y pensó que, a falta de otra manera de encarar su problema, no le iría mal probar el único método que tenía a su disposición.

—Veamos… No es confianza, eso está claro —comenzó a comparar el chico, volviendo una vez más al centro de la sala de entrenamiento y colocándose en la posición de la flor de loto invertida sin dificultad aparente —. Tampoco es el… miedo. Eso sólo aparece cuando aparece esa aura extraña alrededor de Akane, que todavía no sé como lo hace. Además, miedo y dolor suelen ir juntos, y definitivamente nunca he sentido nada como dolor en todas estas situaciones. Angustia. Sí, algo había de angustia. Pero eso siempre me ocurre cuando Akane llora. No lo puedo evitar, ¡odio ver a la gente llorar!

Durante largos minutos, Ranma continuó comparando todos los sentimientos que alguna vez le habían recorrido con aquel que cada vez se hacía más fuerte en su interior. Sin embargo, tan sólo fue capaz de encontrar semejanzas con otro de los sentimientos que menos comprendía, el amor, y ni siquiera era la nota predominante, sino un "añadido", una especia que le daba ese toque especial que hacía de ese sentimiento indescifrable algo tan especial.

—¡Argh! Esto es imposible —gritó enfurecido por su parcial fracaso —¡Estoy harto! Soy incapaz de sacar nada en claro cuando se trata de esto de los sentimientos. Lo mejor va a ser que pase de ello y que lo deje estar. Que sepa lo que es o no me es indiferente.

Fue entonces, al intentar cubrir aquella parte de sí mismo con el manto de la indiferencia, cuando descubrió que era lo que faltaba en esa mezcla de angustia y amor. Indeferencia. Pero no le seguía esa apatía típica que acompañaba al hecho de que algo no te importase. No, aquella indeferencia que bullía en su interior era la de aquel al que le da lo mismo lo que sepan los demás.

—¿Pero indiferencia hacia qué? —se preguntó tan bajo que el repiqueteo de la lluvia ahogó sus palabras. No podía entenderlo muy bien, ya que normalmente, y a pesar de lo que les dijera a los demás, lo que otros pensaban de él sí que le importaba. Si no, no habría intentado esconder su maldición cuando se enroló en el instituto Fûrinkan, ni habría mantenido la actitud tan "masculina" que había ejercido desde que su madre lo descubrió con la maldición, ni habría negado con tanta vehemencia lo que ya sabía que sentía por Akane…

Y recordó, en el mismo instante en el que por fin la lluvia empezaba a remitir, la posibilidad que no mucho antes se había planteado sobre Nabiki habiendo podido escuchar la canción de lamento que había cantado bajo un chaparrón que le había ayudado a esconder las lágrimas que no había sido capaz de retener.

Y descubrió que esa parte de él que acababa de identificar le decía que, simple y llanamente, daba igual.

Y que el hecho de que alguien supiera lo que sentía por Akane le resultaba indiferente, porque, realmente, sólo importaba que lo supiese una persona.

La misma persona que había huido de él dolorida y al borde del llanto aquella misma mañana, y que por entonces estaría seguramente encerrada en su habitación, todavía apenada por su culpa.

—Um… Tengo que pensar en algo para hacer las paces con ella…

* * *

N.A : (1) La típica bañera japonesa, antiguamente hecha de madera, aunque hoy en día puede ser de metal o cerámica. Es muy importante en el modo de lavado que siguen los japoneses, un ritual que nunca viene mal conocer. 

(2) El nombre de las "pozas encantadas", de "Jusenkyô", según el manga en español. Por si alguien no reconoce el nombre, ya que es bastante raro, ciertamente.

Un pequeño "One-shot" que nació como respuesta a la pregunta "¿Qué pasaría si las canciones de los discos como "November Rain" del Music Calendar '91 hubieran ocurrido en la serie?", y que evolucionó hasta ser una posible descripción del momento en que Ranma madurara lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que es más importante el amor que siente por Akane que su orgullo. Nada más que aprovechar para hacer un poco de publicidad del foro del Gran Kaiosama: "El rincón del gran Kaiosama". Interesantes temas que merecen la atención de los aficionados a Ranma ½.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
